


Young & Beautiful

by Mifuneno



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifuneno/pseuds/Mifuneno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick visits Gatsby's mansion three years after his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young & Beautiful

The third anniversary of his death was when I returned to West Egg. I walked down the familiar path, now covered in a fine layer of dead leaves, to my old gardener cottage. It was still vacant, which surprised me, but only slightly.

I walked down to the dock first, the crisp wind blowing through my hair. I pulled my pea coat tighter, staring out across the water. Suddenly, though, the green light flashed dismally through the fog. It chilled me to the bone, so I quickly turned around.

When I reopened my eyes, his brilliant yet empty mansion stood before me. It looked haunted with all the windows dark. Slowly, I traipsed forward, each step heavy as the castle loomed ever closer. Once I reached the marble stairs, I paused.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I shoved my hands into my pockets, then began my trek up the stairs. The pool was drained and dry, but I couldn't look at it due to the pain. The glass doors leading from the terrace were wide open, which shocked me.

"It can't be..." I whispered, my breath puffing before me. In the distance I could hear the faint chords of the organ. I ran in, following the music until it stopped. Glancing around, I found myself in the ballroom, the dark and dusty.

But then, out of the corner of my eye, something moved. I jerked my head, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Instead of leaving, I followed the movement. "Hello?" I called, my shoes echoing in the cavernous rooms. "Is someone there?"

Again, there was movement, but it was accompanied by footsteps that time. The music had started up again sometime during my search, but I didn't care. I was too busy going up stairs and through halls, following the someone, or something.

I halted when I noticed where I was. It was empty, but also still recognizable. It was his room; where he tossed his assortment of shirts about. I didn't want to think about who he was throwing them to because it hurt.

A flash of pink caught my attention, and I darted to it. It was out on the balcony, whole body dressed in rose. I instantly knew who it was, but I couldn't believe my eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I stepped forward, hand reaching for his shoulder.

"Why hello, old sport. Been awhile, hasn't it?" Jay Gatsby turned to face me, an easy going smile on his lips. In his hand was a glass of amber liquid, the ice clinking with his movement.

"H-how-?" I paused, gulping as I reached to touch his warm shoulder. My eyes widened like saucers, confused fear coursing through me. "Bu-but you're dead..." I trailed off, glancing at myself. My clothes had changed to the ones I first met Gatsby in.

"Everything is okay now, Nick." He grabbed my hand in his, turning it gingerly. He set his glass down on he table beside him. I was surprised at his use of my name. He turned me around to the warmth of a furnished room. "You're with me now."

I walked back into the room, gazing a how the bed was in place again. The wardrobe around the catwalk was once again full of brightly colored clothes. My brows furrowed in bafflement as I took in my surroundings.

"Jay, what's going on? Am I dreaming?" I glanced back at him to see he was much closer. His arm wrapped around my waist, chin resting atop my my shoulder. "Jay? Please tell me."

"Look here, old sport, you know I'm dead." I nodded. He lead me back to the balcony calmly, his hand still in mine. "And what would be a way in which you can see me?" I stared at him for a long moment before realization dawned on me.

"If-if I'm not dreaming, then..." I leaned over the railing, staring down at the terrace. And right there, the drained pool, was me. There was a halo of glimmering crimson round my head, growing larger by the second. "I'm dead."

"That's right, Nick. I watched you, you know. From standing on the dock, to climbing this railing right here. I tried to stop you, called out and everything. But you just...jumped." Gatsby explained, pulling me away from the edge.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, still trying to process the new information. Why would I kill myself like this? Unless... I looked at Gatsby, at Jay. My eyes widened once again I understood. I was in love with Jay Gatsby, and didn't want to be without him.

Before I knew it, I encircled my arms around Jay's shoulders in a tight embrace. He reciprocated just as well. "I love you." I muttered, digging my face into his neck. He chuckled, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"And I love you, Nick." He gave me a slow, passionate kiss right then, tugging me back into the mansion. "We'll be together forever."

~FIN~


End file.
